The Daughter of Satan
by Leah Potts5
Summary: Abunai has come to Assiah after living in Ghenna pretty much her whole life. When she comes to see her brothers she finds out she must marry Amaimon but she has two years to decide if she wants to or not. If she doesn't she'll have to go into hiding and never see her brothers again. But when she meets Bon what will happen? Rated T for language but might become Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the portal to Assiah and I watched the portal to Ghenna disappear. I then looked at the gates of True Cross Academy and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Ghenna and hello new life," I said aloud.

I walked to the gates and pushed the gates open. I could smell the grass and I could feel the wind blowing through my dark purple hair. I walked towards the entrance of the school after I closed the gates behind me and I opened the huge doors to the school. I saw kids running to their next class and I walked past them towards my brother's office. I walked past a group of boys and one of the boys made eye contact with me. He had brown and blonde hair and the most beautiful dark brown eyes. I then continued walking towards my brother's office and when I opened the door I saw him sitting in his office chair.

"Ah, Abunai," he smiled and stood up.

I smiled and walked in after I closed the door behind me.

"Mephisto," I smiled and he hugged me.

He separated from me and we looked right in each other's eyes.

"How is Ghenna," he asked while he led me to a seat in front of his desk.

"It sucks, it always sucks for me," I smirked and sat down.

He laughed and nodded.

"Yes, you were someone that never liked her own world," he said and sat down in his office chair.

"I'm so glad to be back in Assiah, I haven't been here for a little bit over ten years," I said.

Mephisto nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it is nice to have you back here. How is father," he asked.

"Ugh, he is still crabby and wants me to find a mate," I said and crossed my arms.

Mephisto then lost his smile and I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong, Nii-san," I asked.

Then Amaimon came in through the doors and was stomping. He then saw me and stopped.

"Abunai," he asked.

I nodded and smiled. He then slammed the door closed and ran over to me to hug me.

"Finally someone is going to play with me," he said.

I nodded and laughed.

"Sounds fun, but what is wrong with Nii-san," I asked.

Amaimon looked at Mephisto and shrugged before he sat down next to me. Mephisto looked at us and sighed.

"Father informed me before I came to Assiah that when Abunai was at the right age to have a mate she would… be with Amaimon," he said.

"What," Amaimon and I exclaimed.

Mephisto looked at us and I stood up.

"I'm not going to be his mate, he's too immature and he is nothing like me," I exclaimed.

Amaimon nodded.

"Yeah the only thing we both like is playing games but she doesn't even do that anymore, she is starting to be a stick in the mud," he agreed.

"Hey," I yelled at Amaimon and glared at him.

Mephisto stood up and took a deep breath.

"Abunai, you know that if father says something we must do it," Mephisto said.

"But that is one thing I'm not willing to do right now, at least give me time to think about this and make up a plan of some sort," I explained.

Mephisto sighed and bowed his head.

"Okay, I will give you two years to decide. You can stay here and learn how to become an exorcist since that is the one job you know most about because of myself and Shiro," Mephisto announced.

"Thank you," I appreciated.

"Here is the key to Cram School and you will be living in the abandoned dorms with our younger twin brthers," he explained as he held the key out to me.

I nodded and grabbed the key before I walked to the door. I opened it and I looked at Mephisto.

"Thank you," I said before I walked out of the office and closed the door behind me.

* * *

I walked towards the abandoned dorms and it was the end of the day. I opened the door and it looked like a haunted house. I smiled and entered the dorms after I closed the door behind me. I saw a brunette boy walk by and he stopped when he saw me.

"Who are you," he asked.

"Hello, I'm Abunai Nakamura, my brother said I'm supposed to be living here with my younger brothers," I explained.

I saw the boy arch an eyebrow and then his eyes widened.

"Rin," he called another boy's name out.

"What," I heard someone yell.

"I need you here now," the brunette said.

Another boy walked out of the kitchen and he had dark blue hair.

"Who's she," he asked.

"Our sister," the brunette said.

"Whoa, wait you're my younger twin brothers that Mephisto was talking about," I said like I didn't believe them which I obviously didn't.

The brunette nodded and walked up to me.

"My name is Yukio Okumura and this is my brother Rin," the brunette said while holding his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to actually meet you both," I smiled and shook his hand.

"Wait we have another older sibling," Rin exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded. I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulders. I was just a couple inches taller than him and he looked at me.

"I'm only a year older than you," I smiled.

"Cool," Rin said.

I smiled and then walked up the stairs after I let go of him. I walked to a room and saw it was empty. I went into the room and got my tail out from under my shirt and let it stretch out. I began to unpack and I saw that my window had a great view of the school. I walked over to the window and saw the boy I saw earlier walking towards the abandoned dorms. I watched him and I saw him look at me. He stared at me and I turned around and closed my window. I looked in my mirror and pulled my hair up. After it was up in a ponytail I sighed and I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why does my father want me to be with Amaimon, we're not alike," I said to myself.

I then made my hands catch on fire with my purple flames and I looked at them.

"If my mother was alive we would probably find a way out of this," I said aloud before I made the fire go out.

I then laid down on my bed and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**My first Blue Exorcist fanfic I hope it goes well so I'll probably have chapter two up today or tommorrow so I hope everyone likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning**

I woke up from hearing Yukio say it was time to get ready and I sat up as I yawned. I stretched my arms and I looked at my purple tail. I stood up and began getting dressed since I all ready had my shower the night before. I got my school uniform on and put the guy's uniform jacket on. I smiled at my reflection before I put my tail under my shirt and then I began to brush my dark purple hair. After I brushed it I went over to my vanity and put on some black makeup on with some purple eyeshadow and pink lipgloss. I heard Yukio yell for me again while I was putting my black combat boots on and I walked over to my door. I opened it and began running down the stairs with my backpack over my shoulder. I ran to the cafeteria and saw Rin and Yukio eating. I walked over to them and then I saw a kitchen demon in the kitchen. I walked over to it and smiled.

"You must be Ukobach, you're my brother's familiar, right," I asked.

"Yes, I am Mephisto's familiar it's been awhile since I last saw you," Ukobach said into my mind as he began to make me some toast since he knew that was what I liked.

"Yes, it has been awhile," I smiled.

Ukobach then gave me the toast and I looked at Yukio and Rin.

"I'm going to go ahead and go, I'll see you later," I said before I ran out of the dorms.

I stopped running when I was at the school steps and I began eating my toast while I walked to the doors. I opened the door with my toast in my mouth and I saw a group of boys coming towards me. I walked inside and held the door open with my foot as I continued eating.

"Thank you," a shot little bald boy said as he walked in.

"Thank you," a pink haired boy smiled at me and I just shook my head.

I then saw the same guy I saw the night before and we looked at each other for a couple of moments before he broke the silence.

"Thanks, are you new here," he asked.

I nodded and smiled a small smile after all my toast was gone.

"Yes, I just got here yesterday," I said.

"Well you have a lot of catching up to do and I bet you are going to fail more than Okumura," the brunette and blonde said.

I growled and glared at him.

"What did you say," I growled.

Then Rin came running and I saw his tail was still out. I looked at him with wide eyes and then I saw him run past Bon to stop next to the pink haired boy.

"Hi Bon," Rin said.

"Hello Okumura," the brunette and blonde said.

"Bon? Nice name," I said as I walked away.

I could feel Bon glaring at me and I smiled at him.

"It was a compliment," I said before I continued to walk.

I then heard Rin running up to walk next to me and I smiled at him before I entered my class.

"Okay so what do I call this class," I asked.

"Well in this class you learn fatal verses," Rin explained.

"Also would you mind telling me why everyone is so comfortable about your tail," I asked.

"Oh, they found out my secret a year ago," he explained.

"So how old is that Bon guy," I asked while I sat down.

"He just turned seventeen and I'm sixteen," Rin explained as he sat down next to me.

"He's the same age as me," I asked.

I got my journal out and began to draw in it. I was drawing a landscape and it looked pretty good. I heard the door open and I saw Bon, the pink haired boy, and the short bald boy walk in. The pink haired boy walked up to me with the bald short boy while Bon walked to the back of the classroom.

"I'm Renzou but you can call me Shima," the pink haired boy flirted.

"Nice to meet you Renzou, I'm Abunai Nakamura," I smiled and then I looked at the short bald boy.

"And this is Miwa," Shima said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miwa," I smiled.

Miwa nodded and then walked to the back of the classroom with Shima. I looked behind me and I saw Bon talking to Miwa and Shima. I then heard the door open and I saw Yukio come in.

"The fatal verses class was cancelled because the exorcist that is your teacher had to go on a mission so I will be teaching you about the different demons," Yukio announced.

I sighed and put my head on my hand. I closed my eyes and listened to him though I all ready knew all of the demons that existed.

"Miss Nakamura, would you mind telling me what kind of demon a Salamander is," Yukio asked.

I sat straight up in my seat and looked at him with my light purple eyes.

"A Salamander is a fire demon that is ruled by the king of fire known as Iblis," I said.

"Correct can you tell me what a Salamander can do," Yukio asked.

"A Salamander can possess lizards and breathe fire," I explained.

"Correct again, can you tell me what they look like," he asked.

"Salamanders have streamlined physiques, stubby arms, a row of spikes on their backs, long hind-legs for sprinting, and they have horned heads," I answered.

Yukio nodded and then continued teaching the class. When the bell rung I was the first one out of the room and I could hear someone running to catch up to me. I turned around and saw Bon running towards me.

"Bon," I asked.

Bon stopped a couple of feet away from me and he looked at me confused.

"How did you know everything about the demon that Yukio was talking about, it's the newest demon that we had to learn," he asked.

"It's hard to explain," I replied and bowed my head.

"Can you tell me who told you or what you read to know all of that," he asked.

I began to think of anyone that could be an excuse rather than how I really knew.

"Shiro told me," I said after I remembered the first exorcist I ever met.

"Shiro," he asked.

"Yes, well you may know him as Father Fujimoto," I explained as I looked at Bon in the eyes.

"Wait you mean Rin and Yukio's adoptive father," he asked.

"I guess so but I never knew he had them as sons, maybe I should go ask him right now," I said.

"You know that he is dead," he asked.

"What," I exclaimed.

Bon looked at me a little bit shocked.

"You didn't know, he died a year ago," he explained.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill my brother," I growled as I walked off.

"Wait," I heard him yell after me but I continued walking.

I walked into Mephisto's office and slammed the door shut behind me. I stormed to his desk and slammed my hands on his desk. He looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"When were you going to tell me that Shiro died," I asked while glaring at him.

"I wasn't going to tell you," he said.

I growled and clenched my fists.

"You promised to me when I was four that you would never lie to me when you have been lying all along. You even said that Shiro was fine before I left Assiah to come here," I growled.

"You really remember that," he asked.

"Yes, I remember that! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING," I yelled at him.

He lost his smile and his face turned emotionless.

"If I have to be with Amaimon at least tell me the truth," I said.

Then I heard the door open and I looked behind me. Rin and Yukio stared at me and I just sighed.

"You knew they were coming didn't you," I asked.

Mephisto sighed and nodded.

"Well tell them what our father told me to do while I go somewhere where no one can find me," I hissed before I walked out of the room.

I walked outside and I climbed up the wall to the roof. I set my backpack down and laid down on my back. I watched the bright blue sky and looked at the white clouds.

"Why couldn't I be human," I said aloud to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to the dorms and I took a deep breath. I walked up to my room and I saw Ukobach.

"Abunai," Ukobach asked.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want to cook a little bit since you seem sad," he asked.

I nodded and I put my backpack in the cafeteria part. I then walked back into the kitchen and I pulled my hair up while putting an apron on. Ukobach handed me ingredients and I began to mince the vegetables. I then began to help Ukobach make sushi and I was starting to feel better. After we finished making the lunches I put my apron back on the hook and I walked out to the cafeteria section. Ukobach watched me as I put my backpack on and I looked at him.

"I better go do my homework, I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," he said.

I then began walking up the stairs to my room and I opened the door. I walked inside and I put my backpack on my desk. I looked around and saw that I still had to unpack some more stuff. I began unpacking and then I saw an old picture of when I was seven years old. I sat on the edge of my bed and I looked at the picture. It was a picture of Mephisto, Shiro, and Kuro with me in the middle. I sighed and put the picture to my chest.

"I'm sorry Shiro," I whispered.

I then walked to my desk and put the picture on it. I sat down and got my homework out of my backpack as I began to do my homework.

**About Thirty Minutes Later**

I finished my homework and I put everything in my backpack so it was ready for school. I then put on my pajamas which was some shorts and a tank top. I laid my school uniform out for the next day and I grabbed my purple towel. I walked out of my room and walked towards the showers. I opened the door to the showers and closed it behind me. I then took my pajamas off and put them on the bench next to my towel. I walked to the showers and turned the water on. I could feel the warmth and it eased my muscles. I was pretty slender but also I had some abs too but they were barely visible. I closed my eyes as I began to wash my hair and I could feel the water beating on my pale skin. When I opened my eyes I was done washing my hair and I let the water beat on my face for a little bit before I turned off the water. I walked towards my towel and I began to dry off. I saw a package on the counter of the sinks and I walked over to it after I put my pajamas back on. I looked at the package and I saw it was from Mephisto. I opened it and I saw a bright purple hairdryer.

"Thank you," I whispered before I plugged it in and I began to dry my hair.

I knew my brother was pretty cheap but I knew whenever it came to me, he would spend just a little bit more since I was his little sister. I also knew that we had more of a bond than my other brother but it was because he would always support me and also he did bring me to Assiah a little bit over ten years ago. After I finished drying my dark purple hair I walked out of the showers with my new hairdryer and I walked to my room. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me with me foot. I put the hairdryer on my desk and then I got into the covers on my bed as I turned off the lights. I had my eyes open for a little bit before I closed them and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to having sun in my eyes and I sat up. I began to take my pajamas off and I put my school uniform on along with the guy's jacket. I stretched my tail before I wrapped it around my torso and put my shirt over it. I then got my backpack after I put my black combat boots on and then I ran out of my room and ran down the stairs. I saw that Yukio was just getting out of his room with Rin and I slid down the railing. I landed on my feet and ran to the kitchen. Ukobach handed me a piece of toast and I smiled.

"Thanks, I have to go tell my younger brothers I said bye," I said quickly before I ran out of the dorms.

I kept running and then I slowed down when I got to the door to the school. I opened the door and I walked inside. I walked towards my classroom and I saw that Bon was all ready there. I sat down in my seat in the front and I finished my toast.

"Who are you," I heard Bon ask.

I turned around to look at him.

"I'm Abunai Nakamura," I said.

Bon nodded and crossed his arms.

"You are not going to survive with just knowing what demons are," he said.

I laughed and crossed my arms.

"I know a lot more things than you think," I said.

"Well I don't think you're going to become an exorcist," he said.

"Really," I asked.

He had an emotionless face on and I did too.

"What are you going to be," he asked.

"A Dragoon, Aria, and Knight," I said.

"Yeah right," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, I will be one and I will surpass you," I said.

Bon and I glared at each other before I began writing in my journal. I then heard screams and I looked towards the door. I began to run and I could hear Bon running after me. I grabbed my sword out of my backpack and I ran harder. I ran out the doors and saw people screaming outside the gate. I ran towards the gate and I opened it. I ran towards what they were screaming at and I saw Amaimon on a hobgoblin. I glared at him and ran towards him. Amaimon then ran away and I saw a giant hobgoblin come at me. It bit my arm and I growled at it.

"Let me go," I demanded.

It let me go before it hit me with it's head and made me go flying into a tree. I said the fatal verse and it disappeared. I saw Bon running over to me and the wound on my arm healed before he even got over to me. He kneeled down next to me and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said as I got up.

I saw that we were pretty much the same height and we looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said.

"It's fine, I'm used to people saying that," I replied.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that…maybe you would like to go out sometime," he said nervously.

"I…would love to," I answered.

He looked at me and smiled.

"What about tonight at seven," he asked.

"Sounds good," I smiled.

He nodded and then walked away. I took a deep breath and walked back to the classroom. I saw the teacher just came in when I did and I sat down as we began to learn about fatal verses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Six Months Later**

I woke up from my alarm and began to get dressed for school. I grabbed my silver cross necklace that Bon gave me and put it around my neck. I am an Exwire and I'm also almost done with studies to become a Meister. I ran out of my room and ran down the stairs after I got all of my stuff. I went to the railing and leapt down from the railing to land on my feet. I hid my tail under my shirt and I grabbed some toast from Ukobach before I ran out of the dorms. I smiled and ran up to the school. I saw Bon standing there and I leapt onto his back. We both laughed and I smiled.

"How are you," he asked.

"I'm doing good," I replied and leapt down from his back.

"Come on," he said while holding my hand.

We walked inside the school and I saw Shima and Miwa.

"Hi," I greeted and they waved at me.

We all walked to class together and I sat down next to Bon in our classes. I was in love with Bon and I knew he loved me back. I couldn't imagine my life without him in it and it was like everything around me was in color now instead of the boring black and white. After all of the classes were done Bon and I walked next to each other. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. We walked towards a garden of cherry blossoms on the school grounds and we sat down. We began to do our homework and he kissed me. I kissed him back passionately and I closed my eyes as I could feel the sparks in our kiss. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him and it warmed me up. When he separated from me I opened my eyes and we smiled at each other. We began to do our homework and when we finished we just talked while looking at the sky.

"I never asked you this but what was your life like before you came to Cram School," Bon asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"It sucked, no one understood me," I answered and opened my eyes.

"What do you mean," he asked and he turned on his side so he was looking at me.

I looked at him and looked at his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"It's hard to explain," I replied.

"We have all the time in the world, you can tell me," he smiled.

I sat up and took a deep breath.

"I just don't know if you'll think of me the same way you do now," I said.

He sat up and looked at me. He put his hand on the side of my face and turned my head so I looked at him.

"I would love you no matter what," he said.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Do you remember in our Demonology class when we learned about that one demon that was known as the purple flame since there was no other demon like it," I asked.

"Yes, the demon burned a village down and killed one of my friends in the fire but all the rest survived," he said.

I gulped and closed my eyes.

"Bon, I…," I began.

Then Amaimon came on his hobgoblin known as Behemoth the second.

"Amaimon," I said.

I quickly stood up with my sword and I pointed it at Amaimon. I also had my gun on my belt and I had my other hand ready to grab it. Bon stood up next to me and had his training gun out ready to fire if Amaimon attacked.

"Abunai, you know it will be soon," Amaimon said.

"I will never do it and I'm still trying to find a plan," I growled.

Bon looked at me confused and then he looked at Amaimon.

"Oh, you haven't told him yet have you," Amaimon asked in a mocking tone.

"I have not but I was getting to it before you came," I hissed.

"Why not we play a game," Amaimon asked.

"I'm not really into games anymore," I said.

"Oh but this one will be fun," Amaimon replied.

The Hobgoblin hit me off to the side and I hit a tree.

"ABUNAI," Bon yelled.

"I'm fine, run," I exclaimed.

Bon ran after Amaimon and the Hobgoblin held him in his giant hand.

"NO," I exclaimed.

Amaimon laughed and crossed his arms.

"Our game will be this, you try to find me and we will fight to see where this guy will go. If you win I will let him go, if I win you have to become my wife," Amaimon said.

"NO, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME," Bon yelled at me.

"Fine I'll do it," I said.

Amaimon smiled and then disappeared into green smoke with Bon. I knew that ever since my father told Amaimon that if I became his wife Amaimon would be along side my father in the war that they would create. I ran and grabbed Bon and my backpacks as I ran towards the abanodoned dorms. I continued to run as hard as I could and I ran to my room. Yukio and Rin were in my room.

"I need help," I said.

I began to pack what I needed to attack Amaimon and I put my sword on my back and put my guns on my belt. I was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with some jeans and I had my black combat boots on. I explained what happened to Rin and Yukio while I was getting everything ready. We ran towards the forest and I looked around.

"BON," I yelled.

I kept calling for Bon while Rin and Yukio kept looking around for Amaimon and Bon. I heard someone scream in agony and I ran towards the scream. I saw Bon tied to a tree and he was bleeding. I then saw Amaimon laughing and Rin and Yukio stood next to me.

"Rin, Yukio, get Bon out of here," I commanded.

"We're not leaving without you," Rin said.

I turned to Rin and Yukio.

"Please I don't want Bon to see what I truly am like when I get pissed off," I said.

They nodded and ran to Bon. I looked at Amaimon and got my sword ready. I saw Yukio and Rin help get Bon away and I closed my eyes.

"You are boring sister," Amaimon said without emotion.

I opened my eyes and they were a very light purple that had flame markings in my pupils. I growled and let my tail come out of my shirt. I screamed in anger and my flames came to life. Amaimon stared at my purple flames and I put my sword down as small balls of flames balanced on my hands. I concentrated and my whole body engulfed in flames. A bright purple light flashed through the whole forest and flames went into the air. I looked at Amaimon as my hair came out of the ponytail and my hair flowed around as small flames came off the ends.

"I will kill you and our father," I growled.

Amaimon smirked and crossed his arms. I came after him and we went into the air as we began to fight. I landed on the ground and did a flip to miss the vine he sent at me.

**Bon's POV**

I was with Rin and Yukio and we hurried through the forest. I heard Abunai scream in anger and then a purple light flashed around us.

"Abunai," I said worriedly.

I pushed them off of me and ran towards where I saw Abunai before Rin and Yukio took me away. The purple light was still around me and it didn't burn me. I felt the flames licking my skin but they didn't hurt me. I limed while I was running but then one of the flames licked my wound and I healed. I continued to run hard and then I stopped at where most of the purple light was. I saw someone attacking Amaimon but I couldn't see who it was since the light was so bright and I knew it was the Purple Flame. I continued to watch them fight and I saw the Purple Flame flip through the air and dodge a vine. Then that was when Amaimon hit the demon with a huge rock and the Purple Flame flew into a tree. The flames were still coming off of her body and I couldn't see who it was. The Purple Flame's eyes flashed open and the demon jumped at Amaimon. Amaimon laughed and then disappeared after whispering something to the Purple Flame. The Purple Flame stood up and it was completely engulfed in bright purple flames. I walked over to the demon and wondered why the flames healed my wound.

"Thank you," I said.

The demon turned towards me and I saw it's eyes grow wide before the flames died down and I saw something that I didn't think was true.

**Normal POV**

I heard Bon's voice say thank you when I stood up and I turned around with my eyes wide. Everything around me looked purple and then I let my flames die down. I was back to my normal self and Bon's eyes grew wide.

"Abunai," he asked and I knew he was afraid.

"Bon, let me explain," I said while walking towards him.

He backed away and shook his head.

"No, you're a murderer," he exclaimed.

I looked at him hurt and tears were threating to come out of my eyes.

"You promised you would love me no matter what," I yelled at him.

"Yeah, but you're a demon, you tricked me into loving you," he yelled at me.

I screamed in anger and clenched my fists as my hands turned into purple flames.

"You accepted my brother but you can't even accept me," I yelled at him.

"Abunai," Rin yelled.

Rin and Yukio ran towards us and my hands became normal again.

"I LOVED YOU," I yelled at him.

"I HATE YOU," Bon yelled at me.

My face turned to hurt and tears streamed down my face.

"FINE, THEN HAVE THIS," I yelled and took my necklace off and threw it at him.

He caught it with one hand and I began running. Tears were streaming down my face and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I ran towards my dorm room and packed my stuff. I grabbed the picture of Shiro, Mephisto, Kuro, and I and put it in my backpack. I took all of my exorcist books out and threw them on the bed. I grabbed my brush and threw it at the wall with my demonic strength. It made a dent in the wall and then I grabbed my brush before I put it in my backpack. I left my tail out of my shirt and I put my sword over my shoulder in the dark purple cloth bag. I put my training gun on the bed and ran out of my room. I ran towards the kitchen and saw Kuro and Ukobach. I remembered the day that I was reunited with Kuro and I knelt down so I was almost to their level.

"Why are you crying," Kuro asked.

Ukobach looked at me confused and I hugged them both.

"I'll miss you, I promise I'll come visit if I'm able to," I whispered.

I separated from them and they looked at me confused.

"Take care of Rin and Yukio and make sure they won't get hurt," I said.

Kuro nodded and Ukobach did too. I nodded and stood up. I ran out of the kitchen and ran towards the gate of the school. I looked at the school one last time before I ran out the gate and ran out of True Cross to find somewhere I could hide. I was glad I left the note I made on the bed and I hoped that Rin and Yukio would find it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yukio's POV**

I glared at Suguro as he stood there while looking at the necklace in his hand. I walked away with Rin and I walked towards Abunai's room. I knocked on her door and sighed.

"Are you okay," I asked.

I waited for a couple of minutes and there was still no answer. I then opened the door and saw that all of Abuani's things were gone and that there was a photo frame next to a note on her bed. I walked over to it and I began to read the note.

_Dear Yukio and Rin,_

_As you can see I'm gone and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left. I left because I know that no one needs me here. So why should a person stay if they are not needed to be there. Tell Bon that I'm sorry that I never told him but it was to keep him safe. Another reason why I left is because Amaimon threatened to kill you all if I didn't leave and go with him. Well I left but now I just need to find Amaimon, I hope that after this everyone will feel better. I'm sorry I was a bother to everyone but you don't have to worry about me anymore. I might do suicide to protect everyone or I might go with Amaimon, I don't quite know yet. I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me. Also tell Bon that I always loved him and I will always love him no matter what._

_Sincerely your older sister,_

_Abunai Nakamura._

I read the note again and ran out the door. I ran towards the boys dorms and Rin followed me.

"What's wrong Yukio," he asked while I stopped at Bon's door.

"Abunai is in trouble," I replied.

I knocked on the door really hard as I got angrier and when the door open I glared at Bon. I shoved the letter in his face and held the photoframe she had next to the note. Bon pulled the letter away from his face and read it. He glared at the note and then looked at me.

"How do I know she wasn't lying the whole time," Bon asked.

"You'll know because of this," I said as I showed him the photoframe.

It was a picture of Abunai and Bon together in the cherry blossom field on the school grounds.

"If she didn't want you why would she keep this after six months," I asked.

Bon looked at the photo and I knew that Bon remembered the day that the picture was taken.

"Abunai never stopped talking about you and she would always say that she dreamt about you every night," I explained.

Bon looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"Suguro, when you said that you hated her she felt like she wasn't needed. She didn't stay here because of Rin and I. She stayed here because of you and you probably just ruined your chance to be with her. Our father wants her to be mates with Amaimon because she is more powerful than any demon ever created. If someone takes control of her no one will be able to stop her and it will turn into a war," I explained.

Bon quickly grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room.

"We need to find her," he said.

I nodded and we began to run outside the dorms. I ran out the gate with Rin and Bon and looked around. I ran towards the forest and I ran as hard as I could. When I stopped I heard people talking and I walked towards a bush to hide behind. I saw Amaimon and Abunai talking. Bon then kneeled down next to me and watched.

"I'll do it as long as you don't hurt Bon, Yukio, or Rin," Abunai said.

Amaimon smiled an evil grin and he opened a portal. Bon stood up and walked towards them.

"STOP," Bon yelled.

Abunai looked at him and her eyes widened.

I stood up and walked towards Bon with Rin at my side.

"What are they doing here," Amaimon asked.

"I don't know," Abunai said.

"You can't leave," Bon said.

"Why not," Abunai asked.

"Because you will be giving up what you want to become," Bon said.

"And what would that be," Abuani asked.

"To become an exorcist," Bon replied.

Abunai sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't just want that, but I guess you hate me so much you can't see what I truly wanted since the first day I ever came to Assiah," Abunai replied before she stepped through the portal with Amaimon.

The portal disappeared and I glared at Bon.

"Are you an idiot," I exclaimed.

Bon looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"Abunai is going to die when she gets to Ghenna," I said with sadness in my voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, I hope everyone likes the story so far. I won't really be able to update a lot since I have to do school and also do other things but anyways if I have time I'll update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon's POV**

We walked farther into the forest and tried to find a way we could get to Ghenna. I looked at the picture that Yukio gave me and I sighed.

"Why did I say that, I would never hate you," I thought to myself.

We continued to walk and walked to a cave. Yukio made a fire and Rin started to cook food while I continued to look at the picture of Abunai and I. We were both smiling and I closed my eyes as I felt my chest tighten up.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

Yukio and Rin fell asleep after they ate while I kept watch and I didn't eat. I started to hear voices and I heard Abunai's voice. I walked out of the cave towards where the voices were and I began to watch.

**Normal POV**

After being in Ghenna for a couple of hours I started to get bored and I told Amaimon that I hated Ghenna before he grabbed my arm tightly and glared at me. Amaimon made a portal and we were in the forest that we were in earlier in Assiah. He threw me onto the ground and he began to pace.

"Why did you bring me back here," I growled.

"Because I was getting tired of your complaining," he yelled at me.

I watched him pace before he looked at me and I saw a glint in his eyes.

"You're not Amaimon are you," I asked.

"You are quite smart, I'm actually Astaroth and I'm surprised I was actually able to possess your older brother," he growled.

I glared at him and barred my teeth.

"Let my brother go," I growled.

"Not until we become mates," he hissed, "If I can start a war than I can defeat your father and takeover Assiah."

He walked towards me and held my neck in his hand. He then lifted me up and he squeezed my neck. I was choking and glared at him. He then let go of my neck and I dropped to the ground coughing. He then kicked me in the ribs and I coughed up blood after he kicked me again but harder than the last kick. He then grabbed my forearm and threw me into a tree. I lost my breath and my spine cracked. My eyes widened as I fell to the ground and I could feel my spine healing. I looked at him and I made my flames engulf my body. He grabbed a rock and threw it at me. I yelped and my flames disappeared. I held my head because the rock hit my head and I winced. I took my hand away from my head and there was blood on my hand. I kept my hand on my head and I looked at Astaroth. He then walked towards me and grabbed my forearm.

"We're going back," he growled.

He then opened a portal and he dragged me inside the portal.

**Bon's POV**

I watched her get beaten up by Amaimon and then when I saw the portal open I ran back to the cave. I woke up Rin and Yukio.

"What," Rin moaned.

"The portal to Ghenna is open," I said.

Rin and Yukio both stood up straight in a couple of seconds and started running out of the cave with me in the lead. We ran to the portal and I saw it was going to close soon. I ran into the portal and I felt this strange kind of ooze as we passed through the portal as it closed behind us. When I got to the otherside with Rin and Yukio at my sides I was shocked.

"Is this Ghenna," I asked.

It looked exactly like True Cross just it had black smoke everywhere and there were screams.

"Yes," Yukio said.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon's POV**

"Do I really have to wear these," I asked while I held a fake tail and some fake pointy ears.

"It will help you blend in," Yukio said.

I looked at Rin as Yukio helped me put the tail on me. Yukio lifted my shirt up a little bit and put some kind of glue stuff on my back where he put the end on my back.

"I bet I'm going to look ridiculous," I muttered.

After Yukio pulled my shirt back down and put the fake ears on my ears, he backed up to see how I looked.

"Perfect," Yukio said.

I frowned and began to walk. I looked at Rin and Yukio and saw that Yukio had a tail.

"Really," I asked.

Yukio sighed and nodded while Rin skipped ahead. We kept walking around Ghenna and I saw a lot of demons. There were tons of Coal Tar flying around and also there were so many demons walking around. My body shuttered and then I saw Rin and Yukio stop.

"What is it," I asked.

I looked at the building and saw it looked exactly like True Cross Academy.

"Is that…," I asked.

"That is probably where Mephisto got the idea," Yukio answered before I could finish.

We walked towards the huge doors and Rin knocked. I looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Do you think they are just going to open the door because we knocked," I asked.

The door opened and I saw a demon in some kind of armor.

"My name is Rin Okumura and I'm here to see my sister and father," Rin said.

The guard stepped to the side and Yukio and Rin entered with me following.

"Okay, that was unexpected," I muttered.

Rin was grinning his goofy smile the whole time we walked and we walked towards some doors that had many guards near it. Rin showed his flames and the guards quickly opened the door before Rin made his flames disappear. We entered into some kind of throne room and I saw a man completely engulfed in blue flames. I saw Amaimon and then I looked to his side. There was Abunai and she looked so helpless. The man engulfed in blue flames looked at us and I knew who it was before he even said anything.

"Ah my sons have finally come to Ghenna," Satan said.

Amaimon looked towards us and his eyes widened. Abunai turned towards us and she saw Rin and Yukio but then her eyes fell on me. Her mouth opened like she was going to say something but she closed it and bowed her head.

"Are you here to see Amaimon and Abunai become mates," Satan asked as he walked towards us.

"No, we're here to bring Abunai back," Rin announced.

Satan stopped and looked at me. He then looked at Yukio and Rin and then Satan began to laugh.

"She's all ready decided," Satan laughed.

I looked at Abunai and my eyes were full of sadness. Abunai looked at me and it looked like she was empty like she was just a corpse and nothing else. I looked at Satan and I took a deep breath.

"I made a mistake," I said.

Satan looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"And what would that mistake be," Satan asked.

"I said something that I shouldn't and I overreacted," I replied.

Satan looked at Abunai and I saw Abunai have a tear run down her cheek. Satan laughed and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay why not we have a battle, what do you think, Abunai," Satan asked.

Abunai looked at Satan and her eyes looked angry.

"You said that you would keep them out of this," She growled.

"I am asking if you would like to battle Amaimon," Satan smirked.

Abunai looked at Amaimon and then at Satan. Satan smirked and guards came at Yukio, Rin, and I. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"I'll do it as long as they don't get hurt," Abunai replied quickly.

Satan nodded slowly and the guards put us in shackles on the wall. I looked at Abunai and her eyes still looked so empty like she had lost all hope and that she was lifeless like she wasn't worth anything. Abunai turned to Amaimon and her purple flames engulfed her body.

"Let's play a game," Abunai said with balls of flames in her palms.

Amaimon smirked and ran towards her.

**Normal POV**

As Amaimon came towards me I leapt into the air and landed on his shoulders. I put my flaming hands on his face and he screamed in agony.

"Get out of my brother's body," I growled.

I landed on my feet when he threw me off of him and Amaimon's skin healed. Amaimon came running towards me and I kicked him in the chest which made him fly into the wall. The wall made a huge dent on impact and Amaimon growled. I smirked and ran towards him while throwing fire balls at him.

"I really need to ask her how to do that," I heard Rin whisper and I just laughed.

"If I get out of this alive I promise I'll show you," I smirked.

Amaimon and I kept fighting until he kicked me in the chest and I flew into a pillar. I lost my breath and I gasped from the pain in my back. I glared at Amaimon and when he came towards me I punched him which made him fall to the ground. I put my knees on him and I held his hands. I began to say the fatal verse and Amaimon glared at me.

"No! I won't let you," he yelled at me.

I continued to say the verse and then he screamed in agony as a black mist came out of his mouth. Amaimon laid on the ground unconscious and I stood up.

"This is quite entertaining," I heard my father say as Astaroth turned into his demon form.

He was a brown color and looked like a Minotaur mixed with a rotting corpse.

"Ugh, I'm glad I didn't become your mate," I said as I looked at him.

He growled and came at me. I grabbed my sword from the pillar I hid it behind and I unsheathed it. It had purple flames coming off of it and I stabbed it into Astaroth's chest. He gasped and his eyes grew wide as he continued to look at me. He gulped and I pulled it out of him. He put his hand over the wound and fell to the ground. I smiled and put the sword back in its case. My purple flames remained on me and then I made them extinguish so I could see Bon through my real eyes instead of the purple colored ones I had when I let my demon take control. I smiled and then his eyes went wide. I looked at him confused and I turned around to see Astaroth standing. He had a dagger and stabbed it into my chest. I gasped and I dropped my sword. I looked at it as he let go of it and he fell to the ground. I turned to Bon and I fell to my knees as I put my hand on the handle. I then fell to the ground unconscious and the last thing I heard was Bon yelling my name.

_ABUNAI!_

* * *

**Author: Hello! :3 Well, if you are wondering how I am getting these up so fast it is because I all ready wrote like eight chapters of the story before I published it on here and also I write pretty fast. But anyway I hope everyone enjoys the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon's POV**

I watched Abunai fight with Amaimon and when I saw Astaroth behind her I knew my eyes went wide. But when I saw Abunai look at me with the dagger in her chest I felt like someone ripped my heart out and when she fell to the ground.

"ABUNAI," I yelled.

The guards let us go and I ran to Abunai. She was still breathing but she was taking shallow breaths and I held her close to me.

"ABUNAI! WAKE UP," I yelled as tears were threatening to come out of my eyes.

Yukio and Rin ran over to me as I began to rock. Satan then created a portal and we fell into the portal as the ooze came over us and when I opened my eyes we were back in the forest. Amaimon was a couple of feet away from us and I picked Abunai up. I began to run as Rin and Yukio helped Amaimon up as Amaimon moaned in pain. I ran to a door and used a key. I opened it and it went into the infirmary.

"HELP," I yelled.

Several doctors came towards me and grabbed Abunai. I looked at my blood stained shirt as I sat down in the waiting room and a tear came out of my eye. A doctor came to me and my eyes widened.

"Abunai is fine just she needs rest," the doctor said.

I bowed my head and nodded. I was relieved she wasn't hurt more than I thought and I walked out of the infirmary. I walked to my dorm and fell onto my bed. I looked at the ceiling before everything went black.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and I stretched my arms as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I got out of my bed and I got dressed in my school uniform and got my homework into my backpack. I had to go to school before I got to see Abunai because Yukio said I needed to go to school. As I walked to the school I looked ahead of me and I could remember when I saw Abunai running towards me almost like I could see it right at that moment. I walked through the cherry blossom garden and I remembered when Abunai had a picnic with me and all of the squirrels stole our nuts. I let a small laugh out as I remembered Abunai chasing them to try to get the nuts back. I then touched a flower and I remembered when I picked a cherry blossom and put it in her hair. She had her hair up in a bun and had chopsticks in it and she smelled like cherries. I smiled as I remembered her scent and I continued to walk to the school. When I got to the doors of the school I remembered the day we first spoke to each other and I put my hand on the door as I closed my eyes. I could hear her voice and I walked towards class. I sat in the back away from everyone and I knew that Shima and Miwa were worried about me because they kept looking at me in class to see what I was doing. The classes went by slowly and I thought I would die just being in there because Abunai wasn't there.

**The End of School**

I walked out of the school ahead of everyone and I walked towards the abandoned dorms. I opened the door and I saw that no one was there and that Kuro and Ukobach weren't even there. I walked up to Abunai's room and I opened the door. I saw that everything was there and that the books on her bed had pieces of paper sticking out of them at all directions. I walked in and set my backpack down as I sat down at Abunai's desk. I saw that one of her drawers was open and there were tons of pieces of paper that were crumbled up. I picked one out of it and I flattened it out.

_Dear Bon,_

_I'm so sorry that I left but I felt like my breath was taken away_

Then I grabbed two other pieces of paper and I flattened them out. They were all addressed to me and they all stopped in the middle of a sentence before I saw an envelope on the desk addressed to me. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Bon,_

_If you are reading this I at least know that you thought this was important and it is important. Ever since I saw your reaction I felt like my nightmare came true. My nightmare was that you would leave me and I would be alone in darkness with only the worry of my flames hurting someone. I'm so sorry about what happened to your friend ten years ago but I lost control and I couldn't stop it. I don't know why it only hurt him but I do know that I am dangerous because my mother died when she gave birth to me because of my flames. I'm just worried that something might happen to you and I honestly don't know how you even survived my flames that day because it burned Amaimon but not you, Rin, or Yukio. I was afraid that this would happen one day and I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love with you the day I first saw you but it was like I was drawn to you and I'm glad I was because if I never met you I wouldn't have been as happy as I was when I was with you. You are the most important thing in my life and I hope that someday you'll be able to talk to me though I highly doubt that I'll be there. I'm sorry Bon but because no one needs me why should I even be in this world. Why the hell was I born in the first place? I hope that when I die tonight that I'll find out these answers but I want you to know Bon that I will always love you even when I'm dead I'll still love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Abunai_

I looked at the letter in pure terror and I ran out of the room towards the forest.

"ABUNAI," I yelled.

I kept running and I saw her at the top of a cliff on the mountain. I kept running as fast as I could and I hoped I could make it in time.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I walked towards the cliff as I looked at how far down the fall was and I looked at the horizon. I could feel the demon inside me moving in my stomach as it was telling me to do it and it kept saying that I would feel better. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then heard someone chanting and I screamed in agony as the demon that was trying to possess me come out of my body. I fell to my hands and knees and I breathed heavily. I looked at who was chanting and I saw Bon. My eyes widened and he ran over to me. He hugged me tightly and I closed my eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here," I whispered as I held him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did you do that," Bon asked while we were walking back towards the school.

"Well I was in my room and I began to think about what happened. I just got so sad and a demon tried to control me so I let it and it made me write the note. I was hoping you would find me in time and I just kept thinking of what happened that day," I explained.

Bon stopped walking and held my hand.

"Abunai, that day wasn't me," he whispered.

"Then who was it," I asked with some anger in my voice.

"I didn't know that you were the purple flame and I overreacted because it frightened me," he explained.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I all ready know that I'm a monster," I said as I began walking.

He grabbed my hand again and I looked at him to see him shake his head.

"No, you're not a monster, you just lost control the day my friend died," he said.

"But still he was an innocent human," I replied.

"My friend was all ready in pain and he was sick. I hated seeing him in pain and because you did that he died without being in torture anymore," he explained.

He put his hand on my cheek and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen," he whispered.

I put my hand on his hand that was on my cheek and I closed my eyes as a tear ran down my face. He then kissed me passionately and I kissed back deeply. I could still feel the electric shock that I always got whenever I kissed him and I put my arms around his neck. We separated and I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me and then swept me off of my feet so he was carrying me bridal style.

"Let's go back," he said.

I nodded as my tail wrapped around his arm and he began walking back to True Cross.

**The Next Day**

I took a deep breath and looked at my tail as I left it out of my shirt. I walked out of my room with my books in my backpack and my backpack on my shoulder with my sword on my other shoulder. I walked down the stairs in my school uniform with the guy's school jacket on and my black combat boots. I saw Bon at the bottom of the stairs talking to Rin and Yukio. He looked up at me and he smiled as I smiled back. I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and I stood next to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Yukio asked.

"Yes, I'm tired of lying of what I truly am and Mephisto all ready made a deal with the Vatican which I am worried about what the deal is since he never told me," I explained.

Yukio sighed and nodded. I smiled at Bon and held his hand as we began walking to the school. We walked out of the abandoned dorms and we walked to the huge doors of the True Cross Academy. I got my key out and unlocked the door to reveal the hallway of Cram School. Rin, Yukio, Bon, and I then entered and I closed the door behind us. We walked to our class and I entered first into the classroom. I heard Miwa and Shima gasp as they saw my tail. I looked at them and then I went to the front of the classroom with Bon, Rin, and Yukio. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I held Bon's hand. I opened my eyes and I saw Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, and Miwa stare at me with wide eyes. I put my hands on my hips and I cocked my hip to the side.

"Okay everyone stop staring at me like that," I said.

They all had their eyes wide and I sighed as I shook my head.

"Well as you can see I'm a demon and I'm not just any old demon," I tried to tease but they still looked at me with shocked eyes.

I sighed and looked at Bon.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," I whispered.

"Don't worry it happened to Rin too when everyone found out," Bon whispered.

I nodded and looked at them.

"Well, why not I just show you since you are probably going to say that I'm kidding," I said.

Bon, Yukio, and Rin went to the back of the room with all the rest of the students. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as my flames appeared. I heard them gasp when I opened my eyes and I saw my flames engulfed my entire body. I saw that they all looked purple but then something was brown in my vision and I saw it was a wound on Shima's arm. My flame started to go towards him and Shima and myself began to freak out. My flame licked his wound and when my flames disappeared I saw that shima was staring at where my flames touched him.

"Are you okay," I asked worriedly.

Shima looked at me and I saw that the wound was gone. My eyes went wide and I looked at Yukio.

"My little sister is able to heal humans with her flames actually," a familiar voice said.

I turned to the door and I saw Mephisto.

"Sister," I heard the whole class exclaim except for Rin, Yukio, and Bon.

"Yes, Abunai was born in Ghenna and is a full demon, but also people in Assiah know her as the purple flame. She actually went back to Ghenna after the incident and came back a little bit over six months ago," Mephisto explained.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"But how did she kill Bon's friend ten years ago," Izumo asked with her arms crossed.

"Suguro's friend was all ready dead but was possessed by a demon and Abunai is able to kill demons with her flames without hurting the body of the person it is possessing," Yukio explained.

"And you didn't bother about telling me, Yukio," I growled, "I've been blaming myself this whole time and you knew the truth."

Yukio sighed and shook his head.

"Mephisto told me the truth while you were in the infirmary since you did heal Suguro in the forest that day," Yukio explained.

I sighed and put my hands on the desk.

"So, you know the truth about me, I am Rin and Yukio's older sister," I explained.

"But how are you the only demon in history that has your powers," Shiemi asked.

"I also wonder that actually but because of Mephisto's friend, Father Fujimito, I've wanted to become an exorcist and being a demon won't stop me from doing it," I replied.

Bon smiled and nodded. I stood up straight and I looked at Yukio.

"So what are we learning today," I asked.


End file.
